leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GeneticallyGoodKarma/Latem - The Loop of Fantasy
Latem, the Loop of Fantasy is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Latem throws his loop to a nearby location, which deals physical damage and slightly knocks up the enemy unit for 0.1 second. The loop thrown will retain at the location for 2 seconds unless picked up by Latem. |description2 = Latem can cast this ability one more time within next 3 seconds or it will undergo cool down if not casted or there is no loop available. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 1 |costtype = loop per cast |range = 625 }} Latem empower his loops. Within the next 3 seconds, next attack Latem binds his target by his loop, deals bonus magic damage and reduces its damage output for 3 seconds. The loop will bind on the target before the debuff ends or being removed. |description2 = Latem can cast it for second time within next 3 seconds after the first cast applied. If there is no loop of Latem hands, this ability will undergo cool down. |description3 = Second cast on the same target deals 20% more damage and stun the target for 1 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 1 |costtype = loop per cast }} Latem shows his consensus with his loops, If one of his loops is on ground or on an enemy unit, he could dash toward to that target location or unit, deal magic damage to the area and take the loop back upon arrival. At the same time, he gain bonus armor, magic resistance and attack speed for 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 800 }} Latem create a circular area, which is for his stage of performance, instantly deals magic Damage. |description2 = For next 5 seconds, the stage slows the enemy who face away from the center of stage and Latem will deal 15% more damage with extra 3% for each champion inside. The stage will be destroyed once Latem left the area. |leveling = |cooldown = }} Strategy * Latem's kit allows him to play flexibly. However, remind that try to keep one loop on your hand unless your are in fight or trouble. Misuse of his ability could made Latem no loop to use and become weak in fight. * Since Latem is mana independent, he could sustain in lane for long time. * His passive Flexibility allows him to move faster upon casting ability. It helps him to kite or chase and enemy. Moreover when entering a melee fight, the extra damage provide by his passive allow him to deal more damage without using ability. * Making Cracks is useful for harassment. The knock up effect can disrupt some channeling abilities, although the duration is not long. * (W) Domesticate is useful to weaken and retain enemy in fight. * Latem's (E) Mutual Consensus grants him strong mobility to chase and escape. Moreover, his will get back his loop upon landing which give him chance to use more abilities. * With proper landing of (Q) and (E), Latem could enter a team fight surprisingly or escape from ganking instantly. Using (W) and then (E) will be useful to chase an enemy. * Latem's ® can be a strong crowd control to a team fight. Moreover, each champion inside the range grants Latem extra damage output. * Using (Q) Making Cracks to focus an enemy and then rush towards it by (E) Mutual Consensus. At this moment Latem have to loops, by using ® to retain the enemy, and then apply (W) twice to lock up your target. * This combo will deal a lot of damage to it and makes them difficult to escape from fight, if it conduct sucessfully. Build Strategy * As Latem's kit consists of appreciable amount of both AD and AP ratio. Therefore, items providing both AP AD will be effective. Also, building in to full AP as a DPS champion or into AD fighter Champion are both available. * Hextech Gunblade is a strong item for Latem. It provides both spell vamp and life steal besides AP AD, which give strong sustainabilty to Latem. The active also slow the enemy which allows him to chase off the enemy. * Trinity Force is a great item for him, as it provides both AP and AD and it spell blade works well with Latem's (W). If the enemies comprise of great AD output, purchasing Iceborn Gauntlet is considered. * Although Guinsoo's Rageblade provides AP and AD, it is less useful for Latem. Latem does not depends too much on penetration items as his ultimate provides him extra damage output in team fight. * However, as a fighter champion, Latem do not have direct defensive ability. He is vulnerable to crown control. Hence, Defensive items with health and tenacity are crucial for him. Mercury's Treads is a good item protect him from crowd control. Spirit Visage is also good for him by providing health, magic resistance and some cool down reduction. * For armor, Sunfire cape is good for him by providing him armor and health. Its passive is also useful to extra magic damage the enemy in melee fight. However, Randuin's Omen works well too by its active that slow the nearby enemy. If the enemies comprise of great AD output, purchasing Iceborn Gauntlet is considered as it gives CDR and a lot of armor with Spellblade as its passive. Recommended Items Category:Custom champions